


the love you take is equal to the love you make

by fangirl_squee, madelinestarr



Series: the bird, the book, the shield [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Hella-Typical Violence, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/pseuds/madelinestarr
Summary: not by sea, but by land. a broken tower, not a loud city. not an end, but a beginning.a trek inland, bandits, caves, and the resolution of sexual tension.





	the love you take is equal to the love you make

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, finally, the first part of the fic Maddie and I have been tweeting about writing for literally this entire year!! It has been the _most_ fun to write. We’ll be posting a new part each monday!
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to Lexie, for betaing and her unwavering support.

 

The pub they’d chosen for their celebration was raucous. The room was hot with the crowded bodies of their group, Calhoun’s crew, and what felt like half the population of Velas. Despite the amount of people there, she’d ended up sitting next to not a stranger but one of the group she’d travelled with, Lem, and was having a long conversation about her armor and its battle history, which was not a topic she often got to discuss. 

 

“You know, it was one of the first things I noticed about you when we first met,” said Lem, their arms brushing as he turned towards her in the cramped confines of the booth, “I wanted to ask you about it at the time, but I was, um…”

 

“You were …?”

 

“I was, you know,” said Lem, blushing, “more than a bit nervous.” 

 

Hella nodded. Being intimidating was kind of in her job description, so this wasn't the first time someone had admitted being nervous to meet her. 

 

The first time she met Lem and Fero had been when they were getting their assignment for their first job as a group. She was going through the usual greeting motions: you shake hands, you make mention of someone they might know, the usual. She’d stuck her hand out for Lem to shake. 

 

He had taken it, his hands softer than she was expecting. He’d looked to Fero, who gave him a small nod. 

 

At the time, she’d thought this was odd, but she didn’t know many orcs or many halflings, so she’d figured it was some kind of societal quirk and let it go.

 

“I just wanted to make a good impression, you know, being a first-time adventurer and all, and I’m not sure if I'm very adept at physical greeting protocols yet,” continued Lem, “we don’t really do them, you see, at the New Archives, so I don’t really have a practical frame of reference.”

 

“What?”

 

“He means meeting people,” said Fero, flopping down in between them with what was, by Hella’s estimation, his fifth mead, “I can't get him to stop calling it that.”

 

“I think you could just call them greetings,” offered Hella, trying to stay neutral in what was clearly a well-worn argument for them.

 

“Well  _ I _ think that's an overly general term for such a specific grouping of societal practices,” said Lem.

 

Fero rolled his eyes good naturedly. “Anyway, weird naming aside, you've been getting better at all that,” he waved a hand around, “stuff since we, y’know, left the Archives.”

 

“Oh,” Lem smiled shyly. “Really?”

 

“Absolutely buddy, even on this trip you’ve gotten better at it,” Fero nudged Hella in the side, “right, Hella?”

 

“Uh, sure”

 

“And hugs,” said Fero, “he’s getting better at hugs - apparently they’re just, like, not a thing at the Archives, which is  _ crazy _ right?”

 

Ordenan culture wasn’t the most outwardly affectionate, especially in the Varal household, but even then there was always plenty of friendly rough-housing between siblings; her mother had hugged her goodbye when she’d left. The New Archives sounded like a strange and lonely place to grow up.

 

“It’s because of pattern magic, mostly,” Lem explained, “Some Archivists prefer to manifest their magic in hand placement and body language, so if you just immediately went to them without asking and engaged them in some kind of physical greeting protocol -”

 

“Just say greeting,” Fero interjected.

 

“- then you might obstruct their pattern,” continued Lem, as though he hadn’t been interrupted. “I mean, that’s where I think it came from, we don’t really tend to record a lot about our own culture. I suppose it’s one of those things we always think we’ll get to after we cataloge everyone else’s.”

 

“When is  _ that _ ever going to happen?” said Fero.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Hella saw Hadrian sitting alone, frowning as he looked out onto the streets of Velas through the inn’s grimy window. He’d been quiet since they got back from the tower, shoulders bowed as though he was carrying some hidden weight.

 

“I’m going to get another drink,” said Hella, and headed over to Hadrian.

 

“Any word from the council?” said Hella, by way of greeting.

 

“Not yet. They didn’t seem to know what to make of my report,” said Hadrian, “I’m not sure if  _ I _ know what to make of my report.”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine,” said Hella.

 

“You didn’t see what I saw,” said Hadrian.

 

Hella paused. Hadrian’s faith was something she had never understood. She was Ordenan. Her faith was in her weapons and in herself, not in the invisible hands of Gods and fate.

 

“I’m  _ sure _ it’s  _ fine _ ,” said Hella again.

 

Hadrian didn’t look convinced. Hella knew there was no talking to him when he got this way, taking the troubles of the world onto his shoulders no matter how great the strain. She had only ever known of one person who could reach Hadrian as he was now.

 

Hella leaned over and touched his hand. “Go home, Hadrian. Read your boy a bedtime story, ask your wife about her day, and then take her to bed. Let others worry over the fate of Hieron for the night.”

 

Hadrian rubbed a hand over his hair, letting out a breath of laughter. “I suppose you’re right.”

 

“Of course I’m right,” said Hella, “give her my best.”

 

Hadrian nodded. “Remember we’re meeting with the council again tomorrow morning.”

 

Hella waved a hand. “I’ll remember, go. Go.”

 

Hadrian tipped the remainder of his drink down his throat and headed for the door, leaving Hella seated alone, looking out onto the streets of Velas. She shook herself, downing the rest of her drink and making her way to the bar for another.

 

Towards the end of the night, she ended up back next to a now-tipsy Lem and a very drunk Fero.

 

“Both your hands are so big,” said Fero. 

 

He was aligning each of Lem and Hella’s fingers with his own small ones with careful seriousness of the very drunk. Fero’s hand felt very warm where it was pressed against her’s, their mismatched calluses brushing against each other. 

 

Hella glanced at Lem. Even in the dim light, she could see the dark green blush spreading over Lems cheeks as he looked at their joined hands. 

 

“Maybe your hands are just small,” said Hella.

 

Fero hummed, leaning more against Lem, his hand sliding away from hers. Hella held her hand under the table for a moment, out of sight, flexing it. Her palm tingled, perhaps a sign of magic, or perhaps not.

 

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” said Hella, pushing herself up from the table.

 

“Hmm?” said Fero, from where he was cuddling into Lem’s side.

 

“Don’t forget we’re meeting with the council tomorrow,” said Hella.

 

“But we already  _ did  _ that,” whined Fero.

 

“We’ll be there,” said Lem.

 

Hella nodded, walking out into the cold night air. Calhoun bumped into her as he weaved his way back towards his ship after his own night of celebrating.

 

“Sorry, Varal,” said Calhoun, patting her shoulder and leaving his hand there a fraction longer than necessary.

 

“I’ll forgive you for it this time,” said Hella, a well-rehearsed line. “Headed home?”

 

“As long as I can remember where I left my ship,” said Calhoun, with a grin.

 

“Need an escort to help get you there?”

 

“Well,” said Calhoun, drawing the word out, “If you’re offering.”

 

Tomorrow would bring a new job for her to do, a new group of people to protect or kill. But tonight, her time was her own. 

 

\----

 

Hadrian was stone-faced as he took the council’s decision. He seemed less weighed down than he had the night before, taking on a different air of weariness at being assigned Fantasmo and Throndir, the snow elf who looked around the council chambers with wide eyes.

 

Hella met Hadrian’s heavy eyes as they exited, and Hadrian raised his eyebrows at her. She knew what he meant. She’d been grouped with Lem and Fero, who had both arrived after the proceedings had started, looking extremely hungover.

 

Still, a job was a job, and Hella had certainly been put in charge of worse-equipped people over the years. Magic usage aside, at least neither of them seemed likely to run away from a fight.

 

“I don’t know how used to the cold you are,” Throndir had said, “maybe there’s some warming spells you could prepare?”

 

“I have already prepared such spells,” announced Fantasmo.

 

“I won’t need them,” said Hadrian, “my faith will sustain me.”

 

“Um,” said Throndir, “Okay. I guess we should spend today gathering supplies?”

 

“The council will help with most of the initial supplies,” said Hadrian, “let me know what you think we’ll need and I will pass it on to them.”

 

“Okay.” Throndir looked nervously at Fantasmo. “Is there anything you want in particular? You know, since you will, um, need to eat.”

 

“I suppose there are some things,” said Fantasmo, “come, I will write you a list.”

 

Throndir nodded enthusiastically. “Sure!”

 

Hadrian stuck out his hand to Hella, and they gripped forearms. “Safe journey, Hella. May Samothes watch over you.”

 

“And may your sword protect you,” said Hella.

 

Hadrian nodded to her, and left the council chambers followed by Throndir and Fantasmo. She looked around for Fero and Lem. They were hovering in the corner, almost hiding behind a plant. 

 

“We should spend today gathering the supplies we need, too,” said Hella.

 

Lem jumped. Fero reached out and took his hand, which seemed to calm Lem down a little.

 

Lem coughed. “Uh, yes, supplies.”

 

“If there’s anything you need, let me know. I have to submit our request to the council,” said Hella.

 

Lem looked down at Fero, who shrugged.

 

“I already have a pretty good adventurer's kit,” said Fero.

 

“Could I…” said Lem. 

 

He trailed off, and Fero gave him a look. Hella hoped that Lem’s nervousness would wear off at some point during the trip.

 

Lem coughed. “Could I see the map?”

 

Hella shrugged and handed it over. They were being sent overland in a different direction than Hadrian, who was being sent to the Mark of the Erasure. Hella’s group would be chasing a rumor, a theory based on magic and hearsay. At least their journey would be less cold.

 

“The place we’re heading to is supposed to be in this area,” said Hella, tapping the forest between Rosemerrow and the New Archives.

 

Fero wrinkled his nose. “I don’t know, I was in that forest for a while and I never saw any freaky magic tower.”

 

“It wasn’t your job to look for it before,” said Hella. “Now it is.”

 

Lem nodded. “So we either find proof of the tower, or find something that disproves what rumors the council’s heard.”

 

The council doors open and Lem ducked back down behind the plant, crouching to try his best to fit behind it. A group of councilors walked past them, speaking in hushed tones.

 

“So we’ll meet up tomorrow?” said Fero.

 

“Outside the Laughing Buck, before dawn if you can manage it,” said Hella.

 

“Ugh,” said Fero, “adventuring is the  _ worst _ .”

 

“We’ll be there,” said Lem, still behind the plant. 

 

“Good,” said Hella, “get some solid rest today, we have a long ride ahead of us.”

 

Fero groaned. “You know I can just  _ be _ a horse, right?”

 

“You can turn into whatever animal you want,” said Hella, “Just be at the Laughing Buck tomorrow before sunrise.”

 

Lem and Fero left quickly, Fero pulling Lem by the hand towards the door and out onto the bustling streets of Velas. Hella headed deeper into the council chambers, bracing herself for a day of dealing with the bureaucracy that came with government contract work, especially since her main contact was out of town. 

 

\----

 

Hella waited impatiently outside the Laughing Buck, watching the sun creep over the horizon. She’d already gone up to the room Fero and Lem were staying in, banging on the door to wake them up. She was almost ready to go up a second time when Lem and Fero stumbled out, still bleary-eyed but dressed and with packs in hand. She’d take what she could get.

 

“Morning,” mumbled Lem.

 

“ _ Almost _ morning,” said Fero.

 

“Ready to go?” said Hella.

 

Lem nodded. He still seemed half-asleep, his movements slow and careful. She hoped he wouldn’t fall off his horse.

 

Hella easily climbed up into the saddle, looking expectantly at the other two.

 

Fero tugged on Lem’s shirt. “Hey, can you … y’know.”

 

Lem blinked down at him. “Oh. Sure.”

 

He lifted Fero onto the horse before mounting his own. Hella watched them with a critical eye. They both seemed a little unsure but mostly steady in their saddles. Not the worst start she’d had to a journey.

 

“Alright,” said Hella, nudging her horse forward, “let’s head out.”

 

\----

 

The first day’s journey was mostly as Hella expected: uneventful, with minor complaints from Fero. Lem seemed to keep Fero entertained, reciting streams of facts about the history of Velas, the fields, the forest. He occasionally glanced towards Hella, and she gave him what she assumed was an encouraging nod to continue. She wasn’t inclined towards chatter, but she wasn’t opposed to Lem’s. He seemed to have boundless enthusiasm for everything they passed, and such talk always made the time go by quicker.

 

Still, she kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. It would be more of a pressing need as they headed deeper into the forest, but there was always danger on the roads. If they took the path closer to Rosemerrow there would be Gnolls to deal with, and if they took the path closer to the New Archives there’d be bandits. 

 

They were heading through the middle, more towards the New Archives if anything, and Hella hoped that would mean they’d miss both groups. Gnolls weren’t exactly known to be fans of halflings, and there’d been reports of a woman calling herself the ‘bandit queen’ of late. In Hella’s experience, anyone proclaiming themselves royalty was bad and bloody news.

 

They travelled far on the first day without incident, which put Hella in a positive mood as they set up camp in the light of the setting sun. Hella dug out a small pit, keeping one eye on the trees surrounding them. The clearing seemed safe enough, but a scar on her arm that Lem had shown interest in that night in the tavern was a reminder to herself that you could never be too wary.

 

“I’m going to get firewood while it’s still light,” said Fero.

 

He paused, staring hard at Lem.

 

“Oh!“ said Lem, “I’ll come with you. To help you. With the firewood.”

 

Fero smiled. “Good idea.”

 

“Don’t be gone too long, the sun’s about to set” said Hella.

 

“We won’t!” said Fero, as he pulled Lem into the forest.

 

Hella wasn’t too concerned until the sun had almost slipped below the horizon. They hadn’t really been gone that long and they weren’t far enough into the forest for Gnolls or bandits to really be a problem, but it would be easy for them to lose their way in the forest after dark. Losing her companions on the first night wasn’t something Hella wanted to explain to the council.

 

She made sure the horses were secure and then headed in the direction they’d left, moving quietly through the forest. Ahead of her, she heard the sharp crack of a snapping branch and the low murmur of voices, and followed the noise.

 

As she got closer, she could see that it was Lem and Fero, sticks and branches haphazardly piled beside them. They seemed perfectly safe and at ease with their surroundings. So at ease, in fact, that they had apparently taken this opportunity for a quick tryst in the forest.

 

From her position, Hella could see Lem bracing Fero against the tree, Fero’s legs wrapped around him and his hands tangled in Lem’s hair. They spoke softly to each other between kisses. Hella pressed her lips together to stop any sound from escaping.

 

She crept back to camp, collecting a small amount of her own firewood along the way. It wasn’t all that surprising to see them together; she’d already assumed as much. But it was one thing to  _ assume _ and another thing entirely to see them like that, their bodies pressed close together, eyes hazy as they looked at each other. She willed her ears to stop burning.   

 

They wandered back into camp a short while later, clothes rumpled and smiling at each other. Hella managed to accept their excuses of getting lost in the forest with a straight face, occasionally turning a laugh into a cough.

 

She made no mention of how close their bedrolls were to each other; after all, sleeping close together for warmth was a good strategy, and if they wanted to keep their relationship hidden from her (or, more likely, from any report she might make to the council later) she was more than happy to feign ignorance as long as it didn’t get in the way of their work.

 

She took first watch that night. It was always strange to her, being so far away from the noise of the city; for the world to be so quiet and still felt unnatural. Not that there was no sound - small animal noises, and the wind through the trees. It reminded her of the ocean of her childhood, whispering as the waves of Ordena did.

 

Hella shook Lem awake gently after the moon had risen high in the sky. He and Fero were facing close towards one another, their hands almost clasped together.

 

Lem blinked up at her slowly. “Hmm?”

 

“Everything’s fine,” said Hella quietly, “it’s your turn for the watch.”

 

“Oh,” said Lem, sitting up with a yawn. “Any tips?”

 

Hella laughed. “Don’t fall asleep, and wake me if anything happens.”

 

She laid down in her lone bedroll, almost too close to the dying embers to be safe. She turned towards the outside of camp, always wary about leaving her back to potential enemies. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Lem, silhouetted by what was left of the firelight, looking up at the stars.

 

\----

 

Things moved smoothly enough at the start of the next day. Fero, who’d taken the last watch, woke them at sunrise, and they packed up camp and headed deeper into the forest. The terrain was easy-going until midday. As they approached the base of a mountain, they had to walk the horses across the rocky path slowly. Hella kept a watchful eye on Fero and Lem, making sure they were being careful with their horses’ movements.

 

They might not have been the most experienced riders, but they both knew how to be gentle. Lem coaxed his horse along slowly, talking to it in a soft, encouraging voice. Each time Fero’s horse would still, nervous about the small pebbles sliding under its hooves, he’d reach up to pet its nose before he moved forwards. 

 

Hella’s attention to detail might have been why she didn’t notice they were being followed until the first arrow landed.

 

It struck the tree in front of Hella and she immediately hopped off her horse and into a crouch, scanning the treeline. That the arrow had hit the tree and not her meant - she hoped it meant - that whoever their attacker was, they were a bad shot. 

 

Another arrow sailed towards them, this time landing in the ground by her feet. Either their aim was getting better or this was meant as a distraction to move the three of them into an even worse position. Hella had certainly employed similar tactics in her time.

 

“What do we do?” asked Lem.

 

She looked back at Lem and Fero, who had mimicked her crouching. They were looking to her, waiting.

 

“We get to higher ground, before -”

 

A large human man, dressed in leather armor, dropped from the tree behind Fero, yelling a battle cry.

 

“Is it too late to go to the higher ground?” said Lem.

 

Hella didn’t answer, already charging the man, swinging her sword up to catch him in the ribs as he lifted up his battleaxe. She kicked out, her foot making contact with his knee, and he went down. Hella quickly grabbed his hair, tilting his neck and aiming her sword at his throat. The man struggled, but stilled as Hella pushed her blade into his skin. Good.

 

“If there are others of you out there, throw down your arms or I will kill this man,” said Hella.

 

There was a pause. 

 

“We have been watching you,” called a female voice, “you are from Velas, and so you will have gold. Give it to us and we will let you go.”

 

“I don’t think you’re in a position to be making demands,” said Hella.

 

She tightened her grip on the man’s hair, and he winced.

 

“Oh no,” said Lem, “please don’t kill anyone.”

 

“But you should keep flexing,” said Fero, “I think it’s definitely working as an intimidation tactic.”

 

Hella smirked.

 

“We have you outnumbered,” said the voice again, “if you fight us, you will not win. Better for you to give us your gold and run back to your city with your tail between your legs than to die here.”

 

“I am Ordenan,” said Hella, “and Ordenans do not run.”

 

In a smooth motion she cut the man’s throat, releasing his hair and stepping back, letting his writhing body fall to the forest floor.

 

“ _ Hella _ ,” said Lem, sounding horrified.

 

“Throw down your weapons,” said Hella, ignoring him as she continued to scan the trees around them for signs of movement.

 

A human woman dropped from the tree a little way in front of her. She was, if possible, even bigger than her companion, a band of shining gold around her head and a sword of her own gripped in her hand.

 

“You will pay for that,” said the bandit queen.

 

Hella bent her knees, dropping into a fighting stance. The woman charged, and their swords clashed together. The bandit queen used her weight to try to force her downwards, but Hella held firm, grunting with the effort.

 

Fero yelped behind her, and her gaze flicked back towards Lem and Fero for a moment. More people, all dressed in leather armor, were dropping from the trees. Hella slipped, rolling to avoid the woman’s sword.

 

“Get to cover!” she yelled to Lem and Fero.

 

“And leave you to deal with this mess? I don’t think so,” said Fero, and turned into a cougar.

 

Fero swiped at one of the men, knocking him into a tree. The man slid to the ground, unconscious, and Fero pushed his fallen sword towards Lem.

 

“Oh,” said Lem, picking up the sword, “Right.”

 

Meanwhile, the bandit queen had shaken off her surprise at Fero’s transformation, and was bringing her sword down at Hella again. Hella swung her leg out, tripping the woman and giving herself time to get up. Behind her she could hear the sounds of fighting, and hoped that Lem and Fero were at least holding their own. One of them being a cougar probably helped.

 

“That is a fine blade you have -- a blade fit for a queen,” said the woman, “It will serve me well.”

 

Hella ignored her. She’d found that icy silence often served to unnerve her opponents more than fighting words, choosing instead to wait for her opening as they circled each other.

 

Hella swung at her experimentally, testing her reaction. She swung again and again, faster each time. The woman met her blade easily, but there was wariness in her gaze now.

 

They’d circled around so that Hella was facing the rest of the fight. Her eyes widened, looking past the woman. The woman turned, her focus shifting just enough for Hella to catch the woman in the arm with her blade. The bandit queen clutched at her arm, but Hella gave her no time to react, swinging again and knocking the sword from her hand and kicking it away. She stood above the fallen woman, her sword at her throat.

 

“My request has not changed,” said Hella, “Tell them to lay down their weapons.”

 

The woman spat on the ground at her feet, blood on her teeth as he looked up at Hella. “A queen never surrenders.”

 

There was a roar, turning into a halfling cry as one of the men caught Fero with his blade. Fero scurried backward, holding his side, as two men advanced on him. Her sword began to vibrate in her hands, humming. There was no time.

 

“Long may you reign,” said Hella, bringing her sword hilt down hard onto the queen’s head.

 

The woman fell to the ground, unmoving.

 

Hella stepped over the body, breaking into a run to approach the men attacking Fero, ignoring the strange singing of her blade. She lept onto the back of one and he went down, hitting his head on the gnarled tree root. She swung at the other, forcing him backwards. He stumbled and fell, and Hella seized her chance, stabbing down with her blade. 

 

She bent down, offering Fero her hand. “Are you alright?”

 

Fero took her hand, looking up at her with wide, dazed eyes. “Yeah, I think so.”

 

Hella helped Fero back to his feet. He stumbled slightly, and she put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He leant into her, just a little, letting the contact linger.

 

“Listen, thanks for…” Fero trailed off, looking over at the men on the ground, “y’know.”

 

Hella shrugged. “Helping keep you two alive is part of my job.”

 

Behind her, she heard Lem yell out in pain. He’d been forced back against a tree, cradling one arm to his chest, his sword lying on the ground. 

 

Fero ran towards them, his hand still holding his side. “Hey! Hey you!”

 

Distracted, the man didn’t see Hella approach him from the side. She swung as heavily as she could, catching him in the side and sending him tumbling onto the ground, where he lay still. Her sword went quiet. There was quiet in the clearing, the bandits either dead or unconscious and no more emerging from the treeline for the moment.

 

Fero put his hand on Lem’s arm. “Are you okay?”

 

“I … I think so,” said Lem, “Are  _ you _ okay?”

 

Hella bent down, wiping her sword on the pine needle-covered ground to give them some privacy. She thought she heard Lem inquire about her well-being, but a horn sounded in the distance, breaking through the near quiet and pulling her focus. Hella tensed, listening for approaching footsteps.

 

“We should move,” said Hella. “ _ Now _ .”

 

She grabbed their packs where they’d been thrown off by the horses when they ran off, swinging two onto her back and throwing the other to Lem.

 

“What about me?” said Fero.

 

“You’re hurt,” said Lem.

 

In the distance, they heard men shouting.

 

“We can argue about this later,” said Hella.

 

Lem slung his pack over his other shoulder, and the three began to make their way quickly up the mountainside, scrambling over rocks and around boulders. Hella hoped the terrain would shield them from being spotted from below.

 

“We can’t keep running forever,” panted Lem.

 

“Yes we  _ can _ ,” she hissed to them.

 

Fero leant against a rock, one hand holding his injured side, breathing heavily. “Yeah, sure, just give me like, a minute.”

 

“They must have gone this way!” Hella heard someone shout from below.

 

“No time for that,” said Lem, picking up Fero with his uninjured arm and rushing after Hella.

 

There was a dip ahead, around the side of a mountain, where a boulder had rolled in front of a cave’s entrance, blocking it almost entirely. The sliver of the entrance at the top was just wide enough for them to get through, but not so wide that it would be a noticeable hiding place. It wasn’t a perfect choice, but there weren’t any other immediate options.

 

“In there,” said Hella.

 

“In  _ there _ ?” said Lem.

 

“It’s gotta be better than what’s out here,” said Fero.

 

Hella squeezed through the gap between the mountainside and boulder, pulling the packs in after her. Fero slid through next, and they both looked out at Lem.

 

“I don’t know that I’m going to fit,” said Lem.

 

“Yes you  _ will _ ,” said Hella, “come  _ on _ .”

 

Lem pushed his pack through first, then began to wriggle his way through the gap. Hella and Fero did their best to pull him towards them until finally Lem squeezed through. They collapsed backwards onto the ground, Hella landing half on top of Lem.

 

She looked up at the gap between the boulder and the mountainside. All she could see from this angle was the clear blue sky.

 

“I think we made it,” she said quietly.

 

She moved off of Lem, but he caught her hand.

 

“Hella,” said Lem, “you  _ saved  _ me.”

 

He looked up at her, pupils blown wide, a look of awe on his face. He had a scratch on his cheek from crawling into the cave.

 

“Lem.. “

 

Hella reached out to him, cupping his cheek and Lem leant into it as if going on instinct, kissing her palm, the inside of her wrist - as though trying to make the small scratches she had better. Instead of soothing her, she felt as if he had lit a flame in her. 

 

She pulled Lem towards her, kissing him roughly. He made a small sound of surprise. Hella could feel his heartbeat under her hand as he sank into the kiss. 

 

“Hey, what about me,” said Fero, “I saved your life too.”

 

“I know you did,” said Lem, “you always do.”

 

Lem pulled back from Hella, leaning around her to reach for Fero, pulling Fero towards him. Fero made a high, needy noise, returning Lem’s kiss enthusiastically. 

 

They pulled closer to each other, forming a low arch over her body. Her hand was still on Lem’s chest, and she ran her hand up to card her fingers through Lem’s hair. He made a pleased noise into Fero's mouth. Fero reached for Hella to draw her closer, and -

 

A sharp  _ crack  _ made Hella freeze. It was followed by small rustling noises. Footsteps. She shook Lem and Fero's shoulders to get their attention, putting her finger to her lips. 

 

“Fero,” whispered Hella, “can you… “ 

 

She looked over to see Fero had already transformed into a small bird. He flittered up, hopping on the top of the rock they were hiding behind, disappearing from view only to jump down a few moments later, a halfling again. 

 

“It's just a deer.”

 

Hella stood, poking her head cautiously over the top of the rock. It was indeed a deer, its large brown eyes staring back at her for a moment before it moved back to grazing. There was no sign of anyone.

 

She let out a breath, leaning back against the rock and closing her eyes for a moment.

 

“What do we do now?” said Fero.

 

Hella looked down at Lem and Fero. Lem’s clothes looked ragged from being pulled through the cave’s entrance. Fero leaned heavily to one side, supporting his weight on the rocky wall. They both looked tired, and a little bloody, but alive.

 

“We’ll stay here tonight,” said Hella. “It will give the two of you time to rest and heal, and time for them to hopefully lose interest in finding us.”

 

“And tomorrow?” asked Lem, “We don’t have horses anymore, are we just going to walk all the way to the tower?”

 

“We’ll deal with tomorrow tomorrow,” said Hella, “for now … you two both took some hard hits.” 

 

Fero took Lem’s arm, wincing a little from the movement. He felt gently along Lem’s wrist.

 

“I know some healing spells,” said Fero. “I think.”

 

Lem frowned. “I don’t know if you should use them when you’re already hurt.”

 

“I’m fine,” said Fero.

 

Lem looked pointedly at Fero’s bloody side. 

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” said Fero, “Give me your arm.”

 

“My arm’s fine,” said Lem, holding it away from Fero and wincing at the movement.

 

“ _ Both _ of you are injured,” said Hella, “Fero, let me see your side.”

 

“But Lem’s arm -”

 

“Lem isn’t the one who’s bleeding,” said Hella, “I want to see your side wound first.”

 

“Fine,” grumbled Fero, pulling up his shirt.

 

Lem made a distressed noise. “ _ Fero _ .”

 

Hella felt around the wound gently. He’d been slashed along the side, but luckily the wound wasn’t too wide or deep. It was still oozing a little in places, but Hella didn’t feel too concerned about that, she’d seen people survive much worse battlewounds.

 

“I need to bandage it, but you’ll be fine,” said Hella, turning to get the medical kit from her pack.

 

“Told you so,” said Fero.

 

Hella began cleaning the wound, ignoring Fero’s occasional winces. She put one hand on his hip, steadying him as she worked.

 

“You know, if you wanted to get me shirtless, you could have just asked,” said Fero, grinning at her.

 

Hella felt her cheeks flush, thankful for the dim lighting in the cave as she busied herself with securing the bandage in place.

 

“If I wanted to get you shirtless, you’d know it.” said Hella. “Lem, let’s see your arm.”

 

“It’s fine,” said Lem, dutifully holding out his arm, “when we were fighting, the sword just got twisted out of my grip, and I … well. I don’t think it’s serious.”

 

Hella turned his wrist from side to side, examining it in the low light. She could feel Lem’s pulse under her fingers, reminding her of what they’d been doing only moments earlier. She met Lem’s gaze, her breath catching in her throat.

 

“Well?” said Fero, leaning in to look at Lem’s wrist.

 

Hella dropped Lem’s hand. “It’s fine. Probably just a bruise. Try not to lean weight on it for a few days and it’ll be fine.”

 

“Hella,” said Lem hesitantly, “about before, I - that is  _ we _ , um…”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Hella quickly, “in the heat of battle these things happen.”

 

“Oh, right,” said Lem, “sure.”

 

He looked over at Fero, who was frowning, but shrugged.

 

“I’ll take first watch,” said Hella, “you two get some rest.”

 

Hella turned, giving herself to to compose herself as she got out her bedroll, folding it up to sit more comfortable on the cold cave floor. When she looked back over at them, they were already lying on their bedroll, Fero on his back and Lem curled into Fero’s uninjured side. Lem’s hand was resting on Fero’s chest, rising and falling slowly with each of Fero’s breaths.

 

She watched the motion as she listened for movement outside. As the light in the cave dimmed further with the setting sun, Hella felt her eyes slip closed. She would wake Lem for his shift. In a moment. She just wanted to rest her eyes a little first.

 

When she woke later it was darker, and colder. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her shoulders, looking over at Lem and Fero. They had their blankets cocooned tightly around themselves. Fero was pressed against Lem, shivering.

 

Fero would be warmer, Hella knew, if they were all together. It was a common enough practise, and she’d done on past journeys, after all. If it had been anyone else, she wouldn’t even have thought twice. If it had been necessary on the first night of their journey, she probably wouldn’t have thought twice about it either. But, after what had happened earlier....

 

A cold breeze blew in from the cave entrance, making Hella’s decision for her. She picked up her blanket, moving to settle in on the other side of Fero, being careful of his bandaged side. She tugged at Fero’s blanket.

 

Fero looked up at her, half asleep. “Hella?”

 

“I’m trying to make things warmer,” said Hella, “Go back to sleep.”

 

Fero’s eyes slipped closed. “Okay.”

 

She draped Fero’s blanket so it covered as much of the three of them as she could, putting her own blanket over herself and Fero. Hella settled back, feeling Fero’s warmth at her side.

 

_ This is better _ , she thought sleepily,  _ this is better _ .

 

\----

 

Hella woke slowly the next morning, her body sore from the fight and a night spent on a cave floor. Fero’s arm was lying across her, his face turned away from her, pressed against Lem’s shoulder. She sat up slowly, not wanting to disturb them, and began to pull her pack together.

 

She was putting the last of the medical supplies away when Fero sat up. Lem made a sleepy noise, curling his arm around Fero’s waist.

 

“Hella?” said Fero, frowning, his hand going to the empty space beside him where Hella had slept, “I thought you were … never mind.” He paused. “Are we leaving? I’ll wake Lem.”

 

Hella pulled herself through the gap between the boulder and the mountainside first, scanning the area for signs of an ambush. Once she was satisfied, Lem passed her the packs, then helped Fero through before wiggling through himself.

 

Hella looked over them both with a critical eye. They both still looked tired and a little scruffy and dirty from a night spent on the cave floor, but like they’d be able to withstand travel, as long as they had the proper supplies.

 

Now that they were in more light, Hella did a proper inventory of the their packs. The only things they had lost last night had been a few rations, an extra blanket, and the horses.  

 

Lem turned to Hella, waiting for her assessment. “What do we do now?” 

 

“We didn’t lose too much -” Hella began. 

 

“Excuse me, you’re not currently still bleeding out, are you?” said Fero, gesturing to his side. Lem shushed him.

 

“- But if you’re too hurt,” Hella continued, making sure to look Fero in the eyes, “we can always turn back to the nearest farmhouse and heal up there. It would only take four days of travel to be back here again.”

 

“So, by the time we got there, I would be okay already?” 

 

Hella shrugged. “Probably. But it’s up to you.”

 

“Well, I trust your judgement more.”

 

Hella nodded, the back of her neck hot with something - the sun? - and she rubbed at it, trying to get rid of the feeling.

 

“We’ve come this far,” she decided, “we might as well continue on.” 

 

“Without horses.” Lem agreed, sounding resigned.

 

“Hey, I could just  _ become _ a horse, and you could ride me,” Fero reasoned, looking down as he pulled at his bandage. 

 

Lem and Hella made eye contact over the top of Fero’s head. Hella raised her eyebrows at him, and Lem blushed.

 

“Let’s just walk, okay Fero?” said Lem gently, “You’re still hurt, and I don’t want to know how being hurt in your side works when you change forms.” 

 

Lem touched Fero’s head, as though trying to get Fero to focus on the contact more than ideas of  _ becoming a horse _ . 

 

Fero sighed. “Okay, but  _ only _ because you two are making such a fuss.”

 

They began to head along the side of the mountain and down the other side, making their way back to the main path. Hella tried to keep her focus on the forests around them, but her gaze kept being drawn towards Lem and Fero. Fero was in the front of them, setting a slow pace. Lem’s focus was more on Fero than his own feet, and occasionally he’d stumble and Hella would grab out for the back of his jacket, catching him before he could fall. 

 

The sun was high in the sky by the time they reached the bottom of the mountain. Fero immediately sat down, reaching into his pack for his waterskin.

 

“We should keep moving,” said Hella.

 

Fero groaned. “Can’t we just rest for a  _ minute _ ? We’ve been walking all day.”

 

Lem looked between Hella and Fero.

 

“I could carry you,” said Lem.

 

“That’s a good idea,” said Hella, before Fero could disagree, “I’ll take your pack.”

 

Lem crouched down to let Fero climb onto his back. Fero rolled his eyes, but settled easily on Lem, leaning into him with his uninjured side.

 

Hella consulted to map. “If we keep up a good pace, we should reach the tower tomorrow afternoon.”

 

Lem nodded, looking over her shoulder at the map.

 

The rest of the day’s walk was oddly peaceful. Fero and Lem pointed out things to her in the forest, apparently trying to outdo each other with who knew the most obscure fact about their surroundings. 

 

As the sun set, they made camp inside the hollow of an old yew tree. The branches stretched out above them, letting in the some the warmth of the setting sun. Lem sat down heavily, leaning back against the tree.

 

“I suppose we can’t have a campfire in here either?” asked Lem.

 

“No,” said Hella, “I don’t want to risk it being spotted.”

 

“I could try pattern magic?” offered Lem.

 

“You should save your strength for the journey tomorrow,” said Hella.

 

“It’s going to be another cold night tonight,” said Fero. “It’s always warm days and cold nights this time of year.”

 

Hella paused from where she was arranging her bedroll. The night  _ would _ be cold. She had experienced cold nights on journey’s in the past. Hella knew a variety of ways, magical and non-magical, to ward off the cold. Ordinarily Hella would have hesitated before suggesting some of the more … physical ones, and after all, it wasn’t as though any serious commitment was needed for it to be enjoyable enough (her thoughts touched briefly on Hadrian, and she hoped his faith was keeping him warm enough on his journey).

 

She trusted both of them enough. That part of things wasn’t the problem. The problem was that a part of herself didn’t want to just keep them warm for a night inside a yew tree in the middle of nowhere, a fun time to be had and then mostly forgotten. It was the same part of herself that made her reach out to catch the back of Lem’s jacket to stop him tripping over a rock for the twentieth time, the part of her that dived into battle to protect Fero from a stranger’s blade.

 

The same part of her that wanted to not just warm herself, but to keep them warm.

 

Fero was looking over at her, his own blanket held loosely in his hands. Hella blinked out of her momentary crisis.

 

“Um.” Fero paused, bit his lip, and then tried again. “So there is this thing that me and Lem do, when we’re sleeping out in the forest and it gets cold.”

 

Hella suddenly felt very warm. The tree must have been retaining more heat that she thought.

 

“Oh?” she said, trying to sound casual.

 

“Yeah, we sleep next to each other and share blankets?” said Fero, sounding a little hesitant. “We could do that. If you wanted.”

 

“I -” Hella swallowed, thinking back to the warm weight of Fero’s arm across her that morning, of how easy it would be to say yes. 

 

So much of Hella’s life had been taken by the tip of her sword, but this could be such an easy, gentle thing made here in the quiet forest. It would be so easy to put the things she had been tasked to do in the past out of her mind, so easy to pretend that she could be set upon a different path in the future where the three of them fit together.

 

But Hella was above all else a practical woman. There was no other path for her but the one she had carved for herself with her own sword, and that path of steel and blood was not the place where such a gentle thing could grow.

 

Hella looked down at the blanket gripped tight in her hand. “I don’t think…. I’ll be fine without the extra warmth.”

 

Fero looked away. “I guess if you were fine last night.”

 

Hella thought again of the sleepy warmth of that morning, clenching her jaw. “Yeah.”

 

They ate their rations in silence, Lem occasionally trying to break up their meagre meal with small talk. 

 

Lem coughed. “I can take first watch tonight, if you’d like?”

 

“Sure,” said Hella. “I was thinking of turning in early anyway.”

 

She faced away from them to try and sleep, staring at the ragged patchwork of the yew tree’s bark until her eyelids felt heavy.

 

\----

 

She slowly came into awareness in the early hours of the morning, the predawn light filtering through the branches, feeling curiously warm. There was something on either side of her too, and she tensed, her eyes snapping open.

 

“Shh, careful,” whispered Lem from behind her, “You’ll wake Fero.”

 

She turned to see Fero on her other side, still fast asleep. He was curled into her, one arm thrown over her side as he’d done the previous morning.

 

Lem followed her gaze and smiled. “He’s such a limpet in his sleep.”

 

“It’s fine,” said Hella quietly.

 

“I think it’s the only time I ever see him be still,” continued Lem.

 

They both looked at Fero, unmoving save for the deep and even breaths of sleep. His hair was falling into his eyes a little and Hella brushed it out of the way, trying to be as gentle as possible so as to not wake him. He made a soft sound and Hella hurriedly drew her hand away.

 

Lem paused. “I know you said you were fine to sleep in the cold, but Fero thought, I mean, we  _ both _ thought that you looked like maybe you were shivering a little, and we didn’t want to wake you but we didn’t want you to be cold.”

 

Hella looked back over at Lem, feeling her breath catch. From her current angle, it looked like he was almost wearing a crown of yew branches, the early morning sun shining around him. 

 

“Yeah,” breathed Hella. She looked back to Fero. “We should wake him so we can get moving.”

 

Lem reached over her to shake Fero’s shoulder, spreading warmth over Hella’s side where they pressed against each other. Almost without meaning to, she relaxed into him.

 

Fero blinked over at them both, smiling sleepily. “Hey.”

 

Lem smiled back. “Hey.”

 

“Morning,” said Hella.

 

Fero’s eyes widened. “Uh, we just --”

 

“It’s fine,” said Hella, “Lem explained everything.”

 

“He did?” said Fero.

 

“About how she looked cold,” said Lem quickly.

 

“Oh, that,” said Fero.

 

“What else is there to explain?” said Hella.

 

“Nothing,” said Fero quicker, “that’s all there is. Hey, shouldn’t we be getting ready to leave? I know you like to set out before dawn.”

 

He sat up, arm sliding away from her. She felt colder without it than she should have.

 

“Well,” said Hella after a moment, “it’s good to see you being so enthusiastic about morning travel for once.”

 

“I just want to get to the tower today, that’s all,” said Fero.

 

Lem gave Fero a strange look. “Right.”

 

They consulted the map before they set out, heading towards the distant slopes. With Rosemerrow in one direction and the New Archives in another separated by ground too rocky for easy farmland, the way forward was mostly uninhabited. Lem was excited by the prospect of discovery, even if the tower’s very existence would prove that they weren’t the first people to ever venture this far into the woods.

 

As the sun moved higher in the sky, Lem’s steady stream of commentary slowed. Hella noticed him shifting Fero’s weight, jaw clenched.

 

“I can take over carrying Fero,” said Hella.

 

“I could just walk,” said Fero.

 

“You’re still hurt,” said Lem to Fero. He turned back to Hella. “That would be - thanks.”

 

They stopped for a moment, Lem settling the packs easily onto his shoulders. Hella crouched down so that Fero could climb on her back.

 

“Is this okay?” asked Fero, his chin resting on her shoulder so he could look at her. 

 

Their faces were very close together. Hella could see a faint blush on Fero’s cheeks (although it could just as easily have been sunburn).

 

“It’s fine.”

 

They walked in silence for a while. Lem occasionally looked at them, seeming as though he was on the edge of saying  _ something _ , but then he’d look away, and the moment would be gone.

 

“What do you think this tower’s going to look like?” said Fero, breaking the silence.

 

“Probably like the one from the Island of Eventide,” said Lem, sounding eager.

 

“Well, that would be boring,” said Fero.

 

“Boring?” said Lem, “A tower full of unrecorded artifacts, previously thought lost forever, and you think it will be  _ boring _ ?”

 

“But we’ve already seen one of those,” said Fero, “Hella, back me up here, if we have to fight another skeleton dude and a bunch of book people, that would be pretty boring right?”

 

“Oh sure,” said Hella, “I hope this tower has something more interesting -”

 

“Exactly!” said Fero.

 

“- like a dragon,” said Hella.

 

Lem stopped walking. “You hope there’s a  _ dragon _ ?”

 

“Yes,” said Hella, “and I hope this tower is made out of gold, with a princess at the top for us to rescue. I’ve never done that before, that would be pretty interesting.”

 

“You…” Lem made a face. “You’re joking with me right now, aren’t you?”

 

Hella laughed.

 

“I can’t help it!” said Fero, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.”

 

Hella nodded in agreement, still chuckling to herself. Lem looked to the both of them for a moment, a strange look on his face. 

 

“Huh,” said Lem, in a quiet voice.

 

Hella almost asked him what he meant by that, but Fero broke through her thoughts.

 

“A dragon  _ would _ be cool though,” said Fero, thoughtfully.

 

“I guess we’ll find out,” said Hella.

 

\----

 

When they reached the tower, it was almost anticlimactic. They climbed a hill, as unremarkable as all the other hills they’d climbed up that day, and there, behind a grouping of tall pines, was the tower.

 

Or rather, the remains of a tower. Unlike the one they’d found on the Island of Eventide, this tower was partially collapsed, one side of it crumbled away to reveal broken furniture and unstable-looking staircases. It seemed to Hella to be very old, but in the way the main dock of Ordena seemed old: well-worn and from another time, but with no feeling of an otherworldly presence; safe in its unimportance.

 

Fero craned his neck to look up at it. “Do you think this is it?”

 

Lem was looking from the map to the tower and back again with an air of disappointment. “I think it must be.”

 

Hella crouched so that Fero could get down, and the three of them walked cautiously towards the tower. They stepped over the broken masonry onto broken flagstones, peering into the gloom.

 

Lem headed towards an overturned bookshelf, Fero and Hella trailing behind him.

 

“Can you give me a hand with this?” asked Lem, gesturing to the bookcase.

 

Hella shrugged. “Sure.”

 

It was easy enough to tilt the bookcase on its side, and Lem sat down, carefully picking through the wrecked books that had been hidden underneath it.

 

Hella looked around for Fero. He’d wandered away from them and was standing part of the way up the broken staircase, looking up at the ragged remains of a tapestry. It was hard to make anything out, but it looked a bit like it might have been a scene of a group of elves doing … something. Whatever they were gathered around, that part of the tapestry had long since torn away.

 

Fero looked up at her. “Should we try to take it down? I mean, we could tell the council about it, but I feel like they’re the kind of people that want proof we were here and not just taking a vacation in the woods.”

 

Hella sighed. Given Lem’s enthusiasm, she suspected they would be taking back quite a few of the ruined books as well.

 

“Why not?” said Hella, “If I lift you up do you think you’ll be able to tear it down?”

 

Fero eyed the tapestry. “Probably, as long as it doesn’t just disintegrate as soon as I touch it.”

 

Hella lifted Fero up, careful of her footing on the crumbling stairs and of Fero’s injured side. The tapestry came down easily, leaving ragged scraps of fabric behind, where it had gotten caught on the wall. Hella rolled it up inside the map before she put it in her pack, partly to protect it from damage and partly to stop everything she owned from becoming covered in ancient tapestry scraps.

 

Fero poked around the room, lifting up some of the smaller stone blocks and branches that had blown in over the years. Lem was still enthusiastically occupied with the books, making two piles as he looked them over. Hella went back to where they’d entered, looked out through the trees. The afternoon light shone through, giving everything an orange glow.

 

“It’s getting late,” said Hella, “We should stay here tonight and start back to Velas in the morning.”

 

Fero wrinkled his nose, looking up at the creaking ceiling. “Stay  _ here _ ?”

 

“Sounds good to me,” said Lem, not looking up from the book he was reading through.

 

“Well, not  _ in _ here,” amended Hella, “this place seems like it could collapse in a strong breeze. But the trees outside seem like good shelter. We could even make a fire.”

 

“Hot food would be nice,” said Lem, sounding a little wistful.

 

Hella nodded. “I’ll go scout a good spot. Don’t go any further into the tower.”

 

“Okay,” they chorused.

 

Hella smiled.

 

\----

 

They was a spot near the base of the tower, where a window had collapsed outwards onto one of the pine trees, taking part of the wall with it. The angle of the collapsed wall and the tree shielded the area, hiding their campfire from outside view.

 

Hella leant back on the fallen tree, listening to Lem describe what he’d been able to figure out from the books. Not much, as it turned out -- time out in the elements had destroyed most of the pages, and the words Lem could read seemed to be an older version of Elvish that he couldn’t translate off the top of his head. This hadn’t seemed to dampen Lem’s enthusiasm for his findings, though.

 

“They’re definitely pre-Erasure,” said Lem excitedly, “I’m sure of it!”

 

“So we’ve got some ruined old books that no-one can read and some mouldy cloth,” said Fero.

 

Lem’s shoulders fell slightly.

 

“Fero,” said Hella admonishingly.

 

“No, it’s great, I’m sure the council will love it,” said Fero.

 

“Do  _ you _ think they’ll be pleased?” said Lem, looking to Hella.

 

Hella hesitated. “Probably. I think they’ll be more pleased that they don’t have to worry about a tower of unknown magicks being active here. And that they have something to give the New Archives.”

 

“I wonder if they’d let me keep one of the books,” said Lem.

 

Fero groaned. “Why do you want to keep one of those? You can’t even read them!”

 

“I might be able to one day!” said Lem, “I already made a list of the legible words in a few of the books!” Lem reached into one of his pockets, bringing out a small, leather-bound notebook, flipping through and gesturing to one of the pages. “See?”

 

Fero grabbed the notebook and looked down the list. “But how are you even going to translate these?”

 

Lem opened his mouth, then shut it again. “I don’t know. I’ll ask Fantasmo, maybe.”

 

“But you said this is pre-Erasure,” said Fero, shaking the notebook for emphasis, “how’s he going to read pre-Erasure ancient elvish?”

 

Hella took the notebook from Fero, looking through the list herself. Unsurprisingly, she didn’t recognise any of the words, but the writing on the page opposite the list caught her eye.

 

“Was one of the books on bird species?” asked Hella

 

“What?” said Lem.

 

Hella held up the page, and Lem blushed faintly.

 

“Oh. No. That’s for my … it’s for a different thing,” said Lem.

 

Hella looked at Lem, waiting for him to continue. He fidgeted, looking down.

 

“It’s um, it’s a list of the bird species I saw on our way here,” said Lem, “I’ve been keeping a sort of record of our journey.”

 

Hella flipped back through the book. There was lists of tree varieties and how thickly they grew in each area, descriptions of places they’d stopped to rest, even a surprisingly detailed account of the attack by bandits (although it painted her and Fero in a  _ very _ heroic light towards the end).

 

“I,” Lem bit his lip, “it’s just something I’ve been doing.”

 

“Your own archive,” Hella guessed.

 

Lem blushed. “I don’t know if it’s expansive enough to be called that. And it’s not a good enough record of history, it’s just things that are going on now.”

 

“The New Archives is all dead history,” said Fero, “You’re writing a living one, that’s way better.”

 

“Oh, do you think so?” said Lem, blush deepening.

 

“Definitely,” said Fero, smiling across at Lem. “Right, Hella?”

 

“The New Archives is already taking care of recording the past,” said Hella, holding out the notebook to Lem, “but I think it’s just important that we have a record of the present.”

 

Lem smoothed a hand over the notebook’s cover. “Well. I suppose in that case I’ll keep going with it. At least until the New Archives get caught up.”

 

\----

 

As is always the case with long journeys, the trip back seemed to take half the time. They’d taken an alternate route, skirting between the forest and Rosemerrow for most of the time. They came to Velecina, about a day’s ride out of Velas, and stopped in at The White Hart. Hella had travelled with the son of the owners for a few years, and they welcomed her cheerfully.

 

When Hella asked about a room, the woman bit her lip, looking to her wife. “We’re pretty full up at the moment, with High Sun Day coming up and all. I think we just have the one room left.”

 

“We’re used to being in close quarters with each other,” said Hella, feeling herself blush faintly at the memory of the night they’d spent in the cave.

 

Fero nudged Lem in the side. 

 

“Oh!” Lem coughed. “Um, we were also wondering if you had any horses you could spare?”

 

“Hmm,” said the woman, “I don’t know…”

 

“I could entertain your guests in exchange?” offered Lem.

 

“Are you any good?”

 

“He’s the best,” said Fero.

 

Lem blushed.

 

“We’ll give you gold for one horse, and Lem could play for the other,” said Hella, “and once we get back to Velas I’ll have someone bring them back.”

 

“Well alright!” said the woman, beaming, “You’ve got yourself a deal.”

 

The rest of their day was a relaxing one. They had a good meal, and then Fero and Hella watched Lem play for a while. Hella danced with a few of the townspeople and a few of the tourists, although she declined their offers of a room. She had her own waiting for her after all.

 

Lem smiled shyly at the crowd’s applause when he finished for the night. Hella and Fero met him at the foot of the stairs.

 

“You really are the best,” said Hella.

 

Lem ducked his head, blushing.

 

It was only once they reached their room, the door thudded shut behind them, that Hella realized what having one room would mean. One bed, for all three of them. Judging from Lem and Fero’s expressions, they were also coming to similar realizations.

 

“Oh,” said Lem, stumbling over his words, “I can, um, I can take the chair. That’s probably easier than one of you trying the share a bed with - I mean, not that I would -”

 

“What?” said Fero, “Come on, you sleeping in that chair? You’re going to have just the worst night.  _ I’ll _ take the chair, I’ll, I don’t know, I’ll turn into a cat or something and curl up, it’ll be fine.”

 

Hella looked from Lem to Fero. “This is - I’m not going to ask the two of you to split up. I’ll take the chair, I’m sure you’d rather share a bed with each other than with me.”

 

”Are you kidding?” said Fero, “Neither of us would have any problem sharing a bed with you. Like, it would be the opposite of a problem.”

 

Lem blushed. “ _ Um _ .”

 

Hella blinked at Fero, who met her gaze with resolve. “I don’t think you know how that just sounded.”

 

“Yes I do, and I totally mean it the exact way that you think I mean it,” said Fero, “In fact, I think the bed looks big enough for all three of us together, so there.”

 

For all the bravado in his words, Hella could see his hands twisting the straps of his pack nervously.

 

Hella licked her lips. “I just thought the two of you were …”

 

“We are,” said Fero quickly, “but we like you. Like, a lot.”

 

Lem took Fero’s hand and let out a deep breath. “I’m sure you must get people saying this to you all the time, but you’re kind of amazing?”

 

“Yeah, and you’re like, super strong and pretty,” said Fero.

 

“Oh,” said Hella faintly.

 

“And we thought, maybe, you might like us too?” said Lem hesitantly.

 

Hella looked down at where Fero's small, nimble hands were twined together with Lem's large green ones. They fit together, but there was room there, if she looked for it.

 

"Okay," said Hella. 

 

"Okay," said Lem, a slow smile spreading across his face.

 

Fero reached for her hand pulling her towards them. 

 

“I think you should kiss Lem again,” said Fero.

 

“I think I should too,” said Hella.

 

This time, not fuelled by post-battle adrenaline, she kissed Lem softly, using her free hand to rake through his hair, scraping her blunt nails over his scalp. Lem let out a soft whine, pulling her closer. His hands slid under her shirt, warm on her skin.

 

Fero, not wanting to be left out, slowly slid a hand up her thigh, teasing her through the fabric. Hella gasped into Lem’s mouth. Lem slid a leg between hers and she ground down against it, wanting more friction.

 

Hella felt Fero’s hands slip between her and Lem, trying to unlace Lem’s pants, and moved to help him.

 

“You’re full of good ideas,” said Hella, grinning down at Fero.

 

Fero grinned back. “You ain’t seen nothing yet.”

 

“I have an idea,” said Lem. “Moving this to the bed.”

 

“Yes,” said Hella simply, pulling Lem and Fero towards the bed.

 

“I think you should kiss Fero,” said Lem.

 

“What do you know,” said Fero. “Two great ideas in a row.”

 

Now, with Fero kneeling on the bed and Hella sitting, they were the same height. Hella turned towards him, leaning into him. His small hands made quick work of the small scrap of leather she used to bind up her hair, letting her hair fall down around her shoulders. Fero made a pleased sound, tangling his hands in her hair.

 

“Fero, you know how I told you that you would know when I wanted to get you shirtless?” said Hella.

 

Fero blinked at her, looking dazed. “Yeah?”

 

Hella tugged at the hem of Fero’s shirt. “I want you to take your shirt off.”

 

Fero whipped his shirt up and off, his hair sticking up at odd angles from the speed of it. The bandage she had fixed over the wound at his side only a few days ago remained in place. Hella skimmed her hand lightly along the cloth.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Right now?” said Fero, “Uh, great.”

 

“Be serious,” said Hella.

 

“I  _ am _ ,” said Fero.

 

He was running his hands through her hair, along her neck, across her collarbones. It was as though all his energy was focused on touching her. Hella, for her part, began to slowly run her hand down, away from his bandaged side.

 

“You’re never serious,” said Lem, from where he was leaning back, watching them.

 

“I am so, I -” Fero gasped as Hella ran a hand along the waistband of his pants.

 

“You …?” said Lem, voice teasing, leaning closer to Fero.

 

Fero caught Hella’s hand, stopping her movements and grabbing for Lem’s hand in the same moment. 

 

“I’m serious about this.”

 

Lem inhaled sharply, moving forward in a swift motion to kiss Fero, both his hands on Fero’s face. Hella watched them for a few moments, or maybe it was hours. Time felt hazy. Fero managed to loosen Lem’s pants enough to wriggle one hand inside the waistband and Lem groaned, his head dropping down to Fero’s shoulder.

 

Hella leaned over from behind Fero, tilting Lem’s face towards her so that she could kiss him, muffling the sound. Fero did something particularly inventive with his hands and Lem gasped, breaking their contact. 

 

Wanting to keep kissing one of them, Hella switched focus to Fero. He leaned his head back, following her lips. Lem began kissing his way down Fero’s body, as far as he could go while Fero’s hands were still on him.

 

Hella ran her hands along his thighs, teasing him like he had teased her earlier. Fero groaned, his hips arching, trying to find more friction with her hands and finding Lem instead. Hella pulled at the waistband on Fero’s pants, pulling them down. She repeated the same motion she’d done before, this time sliding her hands up towards him.

 

“ _ Hella _ ,” Fero breathed.

 

He’d lost his grip on Lem, grabbing Lem’s shirt to pull him forward into a kiss. Hella watched them closely, feeling herself breathe in time with them, working Fero in the rhythm of his and Lem’s kisses. With her free hand she reached between herself and Fero, slipping her hand inside her pants to touch herself.

 

Fero must have felt the movement, and he broke away from Lem for a moment, turning to look at her. Lem followed his gaze.

 

“Oh,” said Lem, his voice rough.

Lem pushed off the bed, toeing off his shoes and kicking off his pants, moving to kneel in front of her. Fero squirmed, trying to see them both at once but not wanting to move out of Hella’s grip.

 

Lem rested his hands lightly on the tops of Hella’s thighs. The heat of his palms through the fabric of her pants  _ burned _ . 

 

Lem licked his lips. “May I?”

 

Hella laughed quietly. “Be careful of your tusks.”

 

“He always is,” said Fero.

 

Lem started at her feet, easing her travelling boots off. He loosened her pants and Hella wriggled her hips, eager to allow Lem to pull her pants off. Hella tugged at the shoulders of Lem’s pocket-covered top.

 

“Off,” said Hella.

 

Lem nodded, pulling off his top wordlessly. Hella looked down at him admiringly, stroking her hand across his chest. Fero had managed to turn himself around and made a small, helpless noise, his hips jolting forwards at the sight. 

 

Lem blushed, and then bent his head, kissing softly along the inside of her thighs, his tusks brushing along her skin as he turned his head. He ran one finger over her opening, sliding it along the wetness there before easing it inside her. His fingers were bigger than a human’s, broader. Hella groaned, muffling the noise against Fero’s bare shoulder.

 

Lem matched his mouth’s rhythm with his finger, occasionally crooking it slightly, as if to test her reaction. It felt as though Lem was  _ almost _ reaching to right spot, lightly brushing against it before drawing back. She could feel her herself tense, a coiled spring stretching towards release. 

 

Just as she thought she could take it no longer, Lem’s tongue pressed inside her, hitting the angle she craved. The coil in her snapped and she released Fero, reaching out to grasp at Lem, twisting her hands through his hair.

 

Distantly, as she came back to herself, she heard Fero moan. He’d taken himself in hand, looking at her and Lem with heavy lidded eyes. Lem was still kneeling between her legs, his head resting on her thigh as he watched Fero. Hella looked towards Fero, then leaned towards Lem, kissing him slowly, her eyes locked to Fero’s.

 

Fero moaned again, pressing his face into his shoulder as he came. He collapsed backwards onto the bed and Hella wriggled closer to him, pulling at Lem’s shoulder to get him to follow. She ran her hands through Fero’s hair, kissing him softly. Lem settled on Fero’s other side, tangling their hands together and bringing them up to kiss the backs of Hella and Fero’s hands.

 

“I think one of us, and I’m not naming any names here, but  _ one _ of us is still wearing clothes,” said Fero, sounding a little out of breath, “and that’s pretty ridiculous if you ask me.”

 

“Well, I don’t see anyone volunteering their services.” She paused. “Also, I’m not wearing any pants, so I’m really not that clothed.”

 

Fero humed. “Then you should take your shirt off. You know, to match.”

 

“In the interests of coordination,” said Hella, sitting up and pulling off her shirt in one smooth motion.

 

The air felt cool on her newly exposed skin. She settled back down, feeling their eyes on her. Fero ran a hand lightly over her chest, barely touching her, and she arched into him, lazily following his hand’s movement.

 

She turned to lay on her side, looking at them both. Fero, a blissed out expression on his face, and Lem, his mouth slightly agape as he looked at them, his arousal leaking onto his stomach.

 

Hella smiled, predatory. “Fero, we’ve forgotten someone.”

 

“Oh?” Fero followed her gaze. “ _ Oh _ . Lem…”

 

Fero leant towards Lem, his small hand reaching between them. Lem whispered something that sounded like orcish, kissing Fero wetly, a little desperate. Hella reached over Fero to run her hands again through Lem’s hair, and he leant into her touch.

 

Watching them together, Hella felt herself coil again, and she ran her hand along Fero’s arm to get his attention. He paused kissing Lem for a moment, tilting to look at her.

 

“Mind if I cut in?”

 

Fero grinned, wriggling backwards on the bed so that Hella could climb over him to straddle Lem. Lem looked up at her, his eyes wide. He ran a hand up her thigh to her waist, groaning as she ground them together.

 

She waited until Fero leant forwards to kiss Lem again, and the sank down on him slowly. Lem’s gasp turned quickly to a moan and he thrust up into her. Hella set the rhythm, moving hard and fast, feeling the muscles of her legs burn with the effort. 

 

She felt Fero reach between them, adding friction. She moaned, clenching around Lem, her nails digging into his shoulder. He thrust up a few more times, losing the rhythm as he came. She leant over him, letting her hair fall like a curtain around them as she kissed him slowly.

 

She slid off Lem, keeping contact with him by leaning into his side. Fero kissed Lem and then Hella, light and quick, and then rested his head on Lem’s shoulder, looking over at them both.

 

“We should probably try to get some sleep,” said Hella, her voice sounding a little hoarse.

 

“Who needs sleep,” said Fero, his eyes already sliding shut.

 

She hit him lightly on the shoulder. “Come on.”

 

They crawled their way under the covers, tangling together. Safe in the inn under a thick blanket, there was no reason to keep up the pretence of their motivation of shared warmth. Hella could feel Fero smile into her shoulder as he curled his body around hers. It reminded her of the sun.

 

\----

 

Hella woke slowly the next morning, smiling as she remembered the night before in fragments. 

 

Fero was asleep, his arm thrown over her side, his fingers brushing Lem where he was curled into Hella’s other side. She could feel Lem’s breath against her shoulder in warm bursts, his legs tangled with her’s under the covers. 

 

The same hard determination that filled her during battle flowed through her, around her, around them. She would forge her path around it to keep it safe: the easy, gentle thing she’d found. To keep  _ them _ safe. 

 

Outside, she could hear birds beginning to wake as the sun rose. Hella relaxed against Lem and Fero, watching their faces illuminated by the dawn light, and smiled to herself. 

 

Lem’s eyes fluttered open as the first rays of sunrise shone through the window.

 

“Hey,” said Lem, smiling shyly at her.

 

Hella smiled back. “Hey.”

 

Lem bit his lip. “I guess we should wake Fero if we want to get out of here before dawn.”

 

Hella hummed in agreement, shaking Fero gently. He blinked up at them slowly.

 

“Dawn already?”

 

In answer, Hella kissed him.

 

“Okay,” said Fero after they broke apart, “maybe I’m coming around to the idea of waking up at dawn.”

 

Lem laughed, leaning over Hella to kiss Fero.

 

“Yeah, I’m definitely starting to see the positives about it,” said Fero.

 

Hella pulled the covers back, and Fero and Lem both yelped at the sudden cold.

 

“Come on,” said Hella, “I want to get back to Velas today.”

 

Hella had a letter waiting for her from Hadrian at the front desk of the inn, and she promised that someone would bring back the horses before High Sun Day. They saddled up the two horses, Hella helping lift Fero up to ride with Lem.

 

Hella looked back over the quiet streets of the small town. She thought of hills, and broken towers, and mountain caves, and forests, and all the moments in between them; big monuments, overshadowed by small smiles and quiet words. She looked back to Lem and Fero, illuminated by the rising sun.

 

“Let’s go home,” said Hella.

 

They headed back towards Velas together, into the sunrise.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on twitter/tumblr: madelinestarr | mariusperkins


End file.
